simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
SimCopter
gra symulacyjna wydana przez Maxis w 1996 roku. W grze została wykorzystana grafika trójwymiarowa. Podobnie jak w Streets of SimCity, w grze SimCopter użytkownik może importować mapy z SimCity 2000. SimCopter to również gra, w której po raz pierwszy użyto oficjalnego języka Simów Simlish. Rozgrywka Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, w SimCopter gracz wciela się w postać pilota helikoptera. Możemy wybrać jeden z dwóch dostępnych rodzajów rozgrywki: tryb kariery oraz tryb 'freestylowy', który umożliwia graczowi importowanie oraz latanie nad zbudowanym przez siebie miastem lub wybór jednego z 30 miast dostępnych w grze. Aczkolwiek gdy budujemy swoje miasto po to by wykorzystać je później w grze SimCopter, musi być ono odpowiednio zaprojektowane, np. musi dysponować odpowiednią liczbą komisariatów, jednostek straży pożarnej oraz szpitali. W trybie kariery natomiast gracz musi wykonywać różne misje w obrębie miasta, m.in.: * gracz od czasu do czasu zostanie wezwany, aby pomóc Simowi wykaraskać się z niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Są trzy podtypy misji tego rodzaju: a) możemy ratować Simów ze szczytów budynków, co zazwyczaj związane jest z wybuchem pożaru; b) ratowanie Simów z przewróconej do góry dnem łodzi; c) ratowanie Simów z dachu pędzącego pociągu; jest to jedna z najtrudniejszych misji, która pojawia się trochę później w trybie kariery. * łatwa misja, w której należy użyć megafonu aby rozładować korek uliczny lub wezwać na miejsce policję, która zrobi to za nas. * w tej misji gracz ma za zadanie ugasić pożar w obrębie miasta. Zazwyczaj są to płonące budynki, czasem samochód lub drzewo. Może to być również katastrofa lotnicza bądź kolejowa, która spowoduje wzniecenie pożaru w kilku miejscach na niewielkim terenie. Zadanie polega na napełnieniu specjalnego pojemnika wodą, przeleceniu nad miejscem pożaru oraz opróżnieniu pojemnika. W celu ugaszenia pożaru można również użyć armatki wodnej, wszystko zależy od wielkości pożaru oraz od samego gracza. Misję trzeba wykonać w sposób dość precyzyjny, ponieważ znalezienie się zbyt nisko nad pożarem może być niebezpieczne dla naszego helikoptera. Jeżeli pożar znajduje się blisko drogi, wóz strażacki może pomóc nam przy gaszeniu. * w grze możemy natknąć się na cztery rodzaje przestępców: złodzieje, podpalacze, mordercy oraz włamywacze. Wszyscy przestępcy oprócz włamywaczy poruszają się po mieście na piechotę. Można ich ująć poprzez przetransportowanie policjanta lub wezwanie radiowozu w okolicę niedaleko przestępcy. Gracz może ująć przestępcę również poprzez wylądowanie na nim swoim helikopterem co jednak niesie ze sobą ryzyko uszkodzenia naszej maszyny. Włamywacze natomiast poruszają się po mieście z dużą prędkością różnymi pojazdami co czyni ich trudnymi w ujęciu. Aby złapać włamywacza gracz musi śledzić go wraz z policyjnym radiowozem aż do jego kryjówki. Można również spowolnić bądź zatrzymać włamywacza za pomocą reflektora lub armatki wodnej. Kolejną metodą zatrzymania przestępcy, choć bardziej ryzykowną, jest próba wylądowania na pojeździe włamywacza co spowoduje zatrzymanie samochodu i opuszczenie go przez przestępcę, ułatwiając tym samym ujęcie sprawcy. * Są trzy sposoby na powstrzymanie zamieszek. Pierwszym z nich jest użycie megafonu w celu przywołania demonstrujących osób do porządku. Drugim jest wezwanie posiłków w postaci radiowozów lub/i helikopterów policyjnych na miejsce zamieszek. Trzecim z nich jest zrzucenie gazu łzawiącego na demonstrujących Simów. Jednakże gaz łzawiący może spowodować obrażenia lub nawet zabić niektórych Simów, przez co gracz traci punkty. Zamieszki często prowadzą do niebezpiecznych sytuacji, w których Simowie będą wymagali opieki medycznej, mogą również doprowadzić do powstawania korków ulicznych lub pożarów. Zamieszki pojawiają się dopiero od poziomu ósmego trybu kariery. * ta misja wymaga przetransportowania chorego lub rannego Sima na dach najbliższego szpitala. Pomocy można udzielić na trzy sposoby. Pierwszym z nich jest odebranie ratownika medycznego z dachu szpitala i przetransportowanie go w miejsce, gdzie znajduje/ą się ofiara/ofiary. Medyk pomoże umieścić poszkodowanych w helikopterze. Kolejnym sposobem jest wezwanie karetki pogotowia w odpowiednie miejsce. Trzecim sposobem jest umieszczenie chorego w helikopterze i przewiezienie go do szpitala (niesie to ze sobą jednak pewne ryzyko, gdy podróż zajmie zbyt wiele czasu pacjent może umrzeć w drodze do szpitala). Po wylądowaniu na dachu szpitala, ratownik medyczny pomoże nam wyciągnąć rannego/chorego z helikoptera. Gracz nie powinien próbować sam tego robić gdyż może to doprowadzić do pogorszenia się stanu pacjenta lub nawet do jego śmierci. * ta misja wymaga odbierania Simów z ustalonego punktu i przewożenia ich do miejsca docelowego. Wynagrodzenie w tego typu misjach zależy m.in. od tego jak szybko gracz jest w stanie przetransportować swojego klienta z punktu A do B, jak również od stopnia komfortu zapewnionego przewożonemu Simowi (zależnie od prędkości i wysokości). * jeżeli jednak gracz nie wykonuje żadnej z wymienionych misji, może zarabiać pieniądze lub zbierać punkty poprzez patrolowanie okolicy w celu znalezienia kierowców przekraczających prędkość. Gracz może wtedy zażądać od pędzącego Sima aby zatrzymał pojazd, a następnie wezwać policję. Jadący za szybko pojazd rozpoznamy po dymie wydobywającym się spod kół samochodu na zakrętach. Aby gracz zebrał nieco punktów musi zaczekać razem z kierowcą aż do przybycia na miejsce policji, w innym wypadku łamiący przepisy Sim po prostu odjedzie. Pieniądze i punkty thumbGracz zaczyna z niewielkim, słabym helikopterkiem, w którym ma tylko megafon i pojemnik do gaszenia pożarów; ponadto mieści się w nim tylko dwóch pasażerów. W miarę powiększania się naszych funduszy możemy pozwolić sobie na lepszą maszynę z bogatszym wyposażeniem. Niektóre misje wymagają posiadania konkretnych sprzętów, a lepszy helikopter umożliwia również latanie z większą prędkością i oferuje miejsce dla większej liczby pasażerów. Poprzez wypełnianie misji gracz zarabia pieniądze i zbiera punkty. Poprzez zbieranie punktów odblokowujemy kolejne miasta. Gracz ma wtedy wybór, czy chce przenieść się do nowego miasta na tym samym poziomie czy przejść do następnego poziomu w starym otoczeniu. W grze jest dwanaście poziomów; z każdym z nich pojawiają się nowe misje lub stare stają się nieco trudniejsze. Misje są przypadkowo 'porozrzucane' po mieście bądź wynikają z uprzednich zachowań gracza. Nieodpowiednie zachowanie Te czynności mogą spowodować utratę punktów lub pieniędzy przez gracza (mogą jednak również doprowadzić do powstawania nowych misji dla naszego helikoptera): *Wyrzucenie pasażera z helikoptera, gdy znajduje się on w powietrzu może doprowadzić do zranienia lub nawet śmierci osoby przez nas przewożonej; w rezultacie może pojawić się misja związana z ratownictwem medycznym. Wyrzucenie pasażera do wody spowoduje jego natychmiastową śmierć. *Wylądowanie helikopterem na środku drogi na więcej niż minutę zablokuje ruch uliczny, doprowadzając do powstania korka i w rezultacie do misji związanej z jego rozładowaniem. *Rozbicie helikoptera o samochód (oprócz sytuacji, w której próbujemy rozbić się o samochód włamywacza) spowoduje pożar stanowiący poważne zagrożenie dla naszego helikoptera. Co więcej jeżeli samochód będzie płonął przez dłuższy czas, może to doprowadzić do powstania korka ulicznego, a nawet do eksplozji płonącego samochodu; może to zaowocować misją związaną z ratownictwem medycznym oraz z rozładowaniem zbyt dużego natężenia ruchu. *Rozbicie helikoptera o łódź spowoduje natychmiastowe zatonięcie łodzi lub misję związaną z ratowaniem ludzi z przewróconej do góry dnem łodzi. *Jeśli helikopter AH-64 Apache (podstawowy śmigłowiec szturmowy wojsk lądowych Stanów Zjednoczonych) jest dostępny ostrzeliwanie pociskami budynków może doprowadzić do misji pożarowych, natomiast strzelanie do ludzi lub samochodów może również doprowadzić do misji związanej z ratownictwem medycznym lub pożarem samochodu. Pociski mogą oczywiście również zabijać ludzi. Dodatkowo ostrzelanie pociskami rakietowymi elektrowni jądrowej doprowadzi do eksplozji atomowej niszcząc doszczętnie całe miasto oraz nasz helikopter. Rozbicie helikoptera o budynek lub ziemię nie doprowadzi do jego natychmiastowego zniszczenia, ale nie pozostanie on nieuszkodzony. Helikopter może zostać rozbity około 10 razy zanim zostanie doszczętnie zniszczony. Im więcej zniszczeń dotknęło nasz helikopter tym trudniej jest nim sterować. Można go oczywiście naprawić, ale za odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy. Jeżeli helikopter ulegnie zniszczeniu przepada na zawsze, podobnie jak sprzęt, który znajdował się na pokładzie. Gdy helikopter ulegnie zniszczeniu może doprowadzić do powstania pożaru okolicznych budynków oraz pobliskiego terenu. Gracz straci również 100 punktów i za pozostałe fundusze będzie musiał nabyć nowy helikopter. Jeżeli gracz nie posiada odpowiedniej sumy, nie może grać dalej i przegrywa. Helikoptery posiadają ograniczoną ilość paliwa w baku i przynajmniej co pół godziny muszą powracać do hangaru aby zatankować, co oczywiście kosztuje odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy. Jeżeli zabraknie nam paliwa w trakcie lotu, możemy spróbować jak najszybciej posadzić helikopter lub pozwolić mu spaść, co doprowadzi do poważnych zniszczeń. AH-64 Apache AH-64 Apache to specjalny helikopter, którego nie możemy nabyć w hangarze, możemy je znaleźć jedynie w bazach wojskowych. Apache posiada na wyposażeniu broń maszynową oraz pociski rakietowe (zamiast pojemnika na wodę oraz gazu łzawiącego ze zwykłego helikoptera). Pomimo tego, że w Apachu nie ma miejsca dla pasażerów nadal możemy używać go do wypełniania misji i zarabiania pieniędzy oraz zbierania punktów. Dodatkową opcją jest również możliwość ostrzeliwania przestępców z karabinu maszynowego. Broń może również służyć do zabijania niewinnych Simów, ostrzeliwania samochodów, łodzi lub samolotów, co oczywiście doprowadzi do utraty punktów. Ponadto zestrzelony samolot może spowodować pożar. Użycie pocisków rakietowych niesie ze sobą podobne skutki, ale pociski są w stanie również doprowadzić do pożaru budynku. UFO W grze można również spotkać kosmitów, a właściwie tylko ich statki kosmiczne. Kosmici mogą porywać Simów lub wystrzeliwać wiązki promieni podpalając tym samym drzewa lub budynki. Jeżeli taka wiązka trafi gracza, ekran zrobi się biały a nasz helikopter zostanie doszczętnie zniszczony. Przelatujący obok statek kosmiczny wytwarza charakterystyczne dźwięki. Dziesięć trafień pociskami rakietowymi lub 1000 kul z karabinu maszynowego Apacha zniszczy statek kosmiczny, a tym samym gracz zostanie obdarowany 1000 punktów oraz 4000 dolarów. Jeżeli statek kosmiczny spadnie do wody gracz może dodatkowo uratować uprowadzonych przez kosmitów Simów zyskując więcej punktów. Radio thumbPodczas podróży helikopterem możemy posłuchać 5 dostępnych stacji muzycznych: muzyka klasyczna, rock, jazz, techno oraz mix muzyczny wszystkich pozostałych stacji. Radio od czasu do czasu nadaje również parodie prawdziwych reklam oraz ogłoszeń, których w grze jest ponad sto. Głosy dobywające się z radia nie mówią językiem Simlish, audycje nadawane są w języku angielskim. Gracz ma również możliwość importowania swojej własnej muzyki oraz reklam do gry. Kilka piosenek, które możemy usłyszeć lecąc helikopterem w SimCopter usłyszymy również grając w grę The Sims, z racji tego, że ten sam muzyk - Jerry Martin komponował muzykę do gry SimCopter, jak również do The Sims. Kategoria:Inne gry